NOT APPLICABLE (N/A)
STATEMENT REGARDING FEDERALLY SPONSORED RESEARCH OR DEVELOPMENT (N/A)
REFERENCE TO A: SEQUENCE LISTING, TABLE, OR COMPUTER PROGRAM LISTING (N/A)
COMPACT DISC APPENDIX (N/A)
1. This invention is directed to a flexible submersible tub/spa apparatus for use in semi-submerged relation in a body of ambient water such as a swimming pool, the tub being filled with conditioning water at a higher or lower temperature than ambient.
2. Portable Hot tubs/spas are commonly known and widely used.
Portable tubs may have rigid or inflated free-standing support structures with supported enclosure walls that contain the hot water, as shown in Canadian patents: CA 2120673 and CA 1060154, and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 205,624 and 270,589 respectively. These earlier types of hot tub have achieved considerable popularity and commercial success. They are usually characterized by the weight and mass of the support structure, including the water-impermeable walls that contain the contents of the tub. In the case of rigid wall types of hot tubs, and also the type of tub having a large diameter inflated rim, with outwardly inclined elastomer walls, there is considerable weight and mass to the structure.
Also, in the case of most of these prior art hot tubs, there is required either a rigid deck or a walkover set of steps, providing access for users to the tub.
The present invention provides a unique, open-ended, flexible-wall containment vessel, which floats self-suspended, open-end up, at the surface of a pool of water, to contain conditioning water at a temperature different from that of the ambient pool water.
The floating vessel is generally filled with water from the pool in which it floats, and this tub-contents water is circulated and thermally conditioned, generally by being heated, from an external source.
However, in extremely hot climates the circulated containment water may be cooled below the ambient temperature of the supporting pool water.
The configuration of the containment vessel is maintained by way of a two-way through-wall extraction valve, at the convenience of the occupants.
The subject tub-vessel has contour-formed flexible seating.
In operation, users of the tub, such as bathers may freely enter and exit the vessel from any direction simply by depressing and swimming over its flexible floating upper barrier/rim. The substantially neutral buoyancy of the tub structure, allied with the flexibility of the structure greatly facilitates this use, while minimizing heat losses across the wall of the structure by way of water transfer.
The preferred embodiment of tub structure incorporates sheet material of a durable heavy gauge nylon, having an ultra-violet (u/v) protective-coating.
The weight of the tub structure is offset by the provision of moulded floatation material of closed cell polyethylene foam.
The hydraulic fittings are preferably of moulded polymeric material, and include a novel spool valve for selective removal and recirculation of water to/from the immersed tub.